


Late Night Call.

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Robert's away for business and Aaron gets lonely. Phone call naughtiness ensues...





	Late Night Call.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse for some smut really, includes dom/sub undertones. I've spent way too long working on this to delete it, though I was tempted to! Enjoy!

Aaron missed Robert immensely. He missed his smile, his sarcastic comments, his voice. And it had only been three days. How was he supposed to cope with a full five days of this? Plus Liv had an overnight school trip tonight, so he felt particularly lonely. She might be five foot nothing, but she was a whirlwind and it was particularly quiet when she wasn’t here. 

Aaron looked at the clock and sighed. It was five to ten and Robert had been calling at ten every night, to give them almost an hours conversation. Aaron had never considered himself the type of man to spend hours on the phone, talking about nothing to the man he loved, but apparently he was wrong. He needed Robert’s voice to ground him. And he would be embarrassed about that if he didn’t know with an absolute certainty that Robert felt the same way. He’d gone past the point of being embarrassed by how much he loved Robert, and he needed him.

“Hi,” Aaron said after the first ring had died away, too eager to answer the phone.

“Anyone would say you’ve been waiting for me to call,” Robert said amused. “How are you?” His voice was soft, warm and Aaron sighed with contentment.

“Good,” Aaron said. “Missing you.”

“Well, clearly I have an effect on you then,” Robert said. “I miss you too. You know, hotel rooms are seriously boring when I’m not meeting up with someone for sex.” Aaron laughed.

“Haven’t you got a right hand?” Aaron quipped.

There was a brief pause. “Oh, you’re in that kind of mood are you?” Robert asked, voice teasing. “Where are you?”

“Kitchen.”

“Go upstairs,” Robert demanded.

“What, the sofa not good enough?” Aaron said, willingly going up the stairs anyway.

“No,” Robert said bluntly. “I want to imagine you spread out on our bed, stroking your skin as I tell you exactly what to do. Not enough room on the sofa for that. And I have a good imagination, Aaron.” His voice was low and seductive, making Aaron sigh. He hated the distance between them, but having him on the phone was almost as good. Almost. 

“Right, I’m there,” Aaron said.

“What’re you wearing?” Robert asked.

“Really going for such a cliché?” Aaron asked, amused.

“Clichés sometimes work,” Robert said. Then offered, “I’m in a towel.”

“Really?” Aaron asked, after waiting a moment.

“Yeah, had a shower after my long boring meetings. May have been thinking of my husband with me at the time.”

“Oh?”

“Mm. I much prefer showers when you’re with me.”

“You’re really desperate tonight aren’t you?” Aaron said.

“Yes,” Robert admitted, completely without shame. “So…”

“Jeans and that grey T shirt you like.” Robert made a sound deep in his throat and Aaron smiled.

“Get undressed for me,” Robert said lowly. “Shirt first.”

“You’re demanding tonight,” Aaron said.

“And you love it,” Robert said with confidence. “Come on.”

“I need to put the phone on speaker,” Aaron said. Robert waited while he did, hearing the rustling of fabric. “Right, shirt’s off.”

“Mm,” Robert murmured. “Undo your belt. Slowly.” Robert could hear the clink of metal as it hit the floor a few seconds later.

“Now what?” Aaron asked with more confidence than Robert expected. He was enjoying following Robert’s words, he could tell. 

“Feel yourself through your jeans,” Robert said. “Touch yourself. Squeeze gently.” Aaron groaned, muffled but it was there and Robert closed his eyes, imagining Aaron doing just that. He’d seen the look on his face so often it was etched under Robert’s eyelids. Aaron biting his bottom lip as the first tendrils of pleasure started rolling through him, hips rolling slightly. “Talk to me,” Robert said.

“I need you,” Aaron breathed. Robert felt himself twitching with his voice. “You always feel better.”

“Describe what you’re doing,” Robert said.

“I… er...” just a hint of embarrassment there. “I’m lying on the bed, and I’m stroking myself, skin to skin. My jeans are unbuttoned and…”

“Did I say you could do that?” Robert asked, a hint of danger in his voice.

“No, but…”

“Aaron, trust me,” Robert said lowly. “Do what I say and you’ll get there, I promise.” Aaron groaned, a liquid noise that had Robert palming himself a little through the towel. Aaron made the most wonderful noises during sex, he always had. And Robert loved being the one to drive them out of him, making him feel like he was the only person Aaron had ever been this free with, whether true or not.

“Fine,” Aaron breathed. “What do you want?”

“Take your jeans off, push them down your thighs and don’t touch yourself,” Robert said. “What underwear are you wearing?”

“Er…”

“Aaron?” Robert questioned after a pause.

“Yours,” Aaron admitted. “Your black ones.” Robert moaned and Aaron laughed freely.

“Do you always do that when I’m away?”

“From the man who slept in my hoodie when I was in France?” Aaron countered quickly.

“You can speak in full sentences, so I’m not doing my job right.”

“Jeans are off,” Aaron said, voice a little strained.

“I didn’t say you could touch your nipples either,” Robert said.

“How did you know?” Aaron said, almost in disbelief.

“I know what your voice sounds like when you’re having them pulled,” Robert said. “I know you like it. If I was licking them, you'd be even more breathless than you are right now."

“Fine, tease,” Aaron said. “I’ll do exactly what you say.” Robert grinned wolfishly.

“Take your underwear off,” Robert said. “Or my underwear, I guess. Feel the weight of you in your hand. Wrap your fingers around yourself loosely.”

“You’re dirty,” Aaron said, a smile in his voice. “How’ve I never realised?”

“Oh, you’ve known that about me for years,” Robert said, making Aaron laugh, breath slightly strained. “You know me better than anyone, Aaron.”

“Mm,” Aaron said. “Hurry up.”

“I’m not touching myself at all,” Robert reminded him. “Some of us have restraint.”

“You, _restraint?”_ Aaron said with amusement.

“Reach behind you,” Robert said, changing the subject.

“Can I…?” Aaron started, sounding a little nervous.

“What?” Robert asked.

“I need to roll onto my side,” Aaron said. “To reach properly and…”

“Do it,” Robert said briefly. He heard the shuffle of the bed sheets and a full groan. “Don’t!” Robert warned. “Not yet.”

“Robert, come on.”

“Stroke your skin, the way I do when I’m with you. Imagine it’s my hand on your arse. Imagine it’s my gaze you’re doing this for, because I love everything you’re doing for me.”

“Rob, lube…” Aaron whispered.

“No, not right now,” Robert said firmly. He loved being in control, and Aaron loved the same thing. They both got off on it and Robert took the towel off, letting his cock spring free, completely hard by now, hearing Aaron work himself up and turn himself on like this. Just to Robert’s voice.

“Put your thumb to your hole,” Robert said lowly. Aaron didn’t need to say anything, Robert knew just from the hitch in his voice that he’d done it. “Gently rim yourself with it.” Aaron whimpered. “I know it’s not as good as my tongue, believe me I miss the way you taste when I get my mouth on you.” Aaron whimpered again, this time louder.

“Rob, I’m close…” Aaron begged. Robert completely ignored that.

“You wet yet?” Aaron made a noise Robert couldn’t remember ever hearing from him. Kind of like a desperate high pitched whine. “Talk to me.”

“Yeah, I… uh… I’m slick with pre come,” Aaron breathed. He was too turned on for embarrassment to come anywhere near.

“Good,” Robert said. “Makes it easier to stroke yourself. Go on, for me.”

“Doing it,” Aaron said on a sigh, clearly completely lost to the sensations now. Robert couldn’t neglect himself any longer, and started stroking himself with one hand, the other clutched to the phone. He kept giving himself more attention, trying to catch up with Aaron. “Now, just one finger inside you,” Robert said, now a little breathless himself, but trying to keep some measure of control in his voice.

“You getting yourself off?” Aaron asked, reading him well.

“Do as you’re told,” Robert said, voice soft, repeating the request.

“Lube?”

“No,” Robert said. “You don’t need it for one, I know you don’t. I know you like how the stretch feels, the slight sting of it.” Aaron groaned, and Robert got a thrill out of knowing he was doing it, just for Robert.

“God, so good…” Aaron moaned.

“Curl your finger against your sweet spot,” Robert said. “Pick up the pace, get close for me.”

Aaron’s beyond words now, just moaning into the phone line, and Robert can picture it so clearly. He knows Aaron’s body so well, he can see the straining muscles, the way his hips would be pumping, the sweat on his skin as he chased his orgasm. How he’d look with a fist on his cock, and at least one finger buried in his arse. So perfect and all his. Doing it for him, getting himself off to Robert’s voice. “Go on, come,” Robert said, strained himself because he was close too. But it was Aaron’s shout as he climaxed, so familiar to Robert that pushed him over the edge too. Aaron’s heavy breathing, panting as he slowly came down off his high was almost as exhilarating as the climax itself. Robert wanted to be there, stroking his back, his chest as he came back to himself, he longed for it. Even now when his right hand was sticky with his own orgasm. Phone sex was good, great with Aaron even. But nothing matched having Aaron with him, to both be reduced to a sweaty incoherent mess, tangled up in used bed sheets.

“With me?” Robert asked, his voice a little hoarse.

“Mm,” Aaron said, and he’d taken the phone off speaker now, Robert could tell. “I miss you.” His voice was slurred, the way it always was after particularly intense sex.

“Did you enjoy that?” Robert asked, needing to hear it.

“You know I did,” Aaron said warmly. “And I think you did too.”

“Yeah,” Robert said unashamed. “Didn’t put on that performance just for you, did I?” Aaron chuckled, the sound free and easy and perfect. ”I miss you, too.”

“I need a shower,” Aaron muttered.

“Same here,” Robert replied. “I love you. Thank you for giving me that.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Aaron said, sounding confused.

“Yes, you did,” Robert said. “More than you know.” He didn’t need to see Aaron to see his smile. “I’ll be home in forty eight hours.”

“Better be,” Aaron said grimly. “As much as I enjoyed that, I’d prefer a repeat performance when you’re actually home.”

“I guarantee it,” Robert said. 

“Love you,” Aaron murmured.

“Mm, you too. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I get so nervous about smut!! Hope you liked this!!


End file.
